Girls' night out
by the pilot of eva unit 04
Summary: What happens when a couple xmen and a couple misfits that are in a club with each other go out into town heaven help Kelly and Duncan


**Girls' Night Out**

**Disclaimer: Okay, here we go again. Red Witch owns the Misfitverse. DC Comics owns Rose, Raven, and Terra. Bard belongs to lord belgeron. L1701E owns the Starr Brothers. Any characters from G.I Joe and Jem belong to Hasbro. Everyone else mentioned belongs to Marvel Comics. **

**Author's Note: For those of you not familiar with the Teen Titans comics, Rose is the daughter of Slade Wilson, aka Deathstroke, an assassin. She is now living with Slade in the comic books. This is due to the fact that in a recent storyline, she had snapped. For my stories, I restored her sanity and changed her relationship with Slade. Her powers include the following: Limited precognitive abilities which may blossom into much more. She is sometimes able to use her precognitive abilities to 'see' her opponent's next moves, although her visions come and go. Also to note: Rose is a skilled martial arts expert, with enhanced agility, speed, strength and endurance. She is also very skilled in the use of a Bo staff. If anyone needs more info, I recommend going to Titanstower dot com A great site! Okay, on to the story!**

**The Xavier Institute**

One day, the X-Men were resting at their mansion after a brutal Danger Room session. Two of their number were sitting at a table, enjoying mugs full of hot cocoa. One was Scott Summers. He was the field leader of the X-Men, and he was codenamed Cyclops because of his power to fire powerful pink beams of energy from his eyes. The other was Jean Grey, a telepath/telekinetic, and Scott's girlfriend.

"Man, what a day." Cyclops mumbled, sipping his coffee. "My legs feel like jelly."

"You'll be alright, Scott." Jean reassured with a smile, putting her hand on Scott's.

"Thanks, Jean." Scott chuckled. "Oh well, at least it's quiet. The Misfits haven't come around to bother us today."

"Yeah." Jean ran a hand through her long red hair. "It's quiet. Almost _too _quiet."

"Hey, did someone call?" Wanda Maximoff inquired as she walked into the room with Raven. Wanda was a Misfit known as the Scarlet Witch because of her mutant power to alter probability. She was dressed in her usual red sleeveless top, black leather jeans, red jacket, and ankh earrings. Her black hair was halfway down to her back, and she had red streaks in it. Raven was a former Teen Titan. Her gray skin and purplish hair showed her half-human half-demon heritage. Raven was an empath and a sorceress.

"Oh, no." Scott moaned, putting his head on the table. " Not you guys again? Don't you ever stay home instead of tormenting us?"

"Actually, only Raven and I are here." Wanda corrected. "We got a call from Rose. Her, me, Raven, and Rogue are going out for a little girls' night out."

"Oh, yeah." Jean remembered. "One of your little club meetings." The four had a little club. Rose, Raven, Wanda, and Rogue had formed a little club based on the fact they were four superpowered teenage girls who all hated their fathers.

"Wait a minute, does the Professor know?" Scott remembered.

"No _duh_, four-eyes." Rose Wilson, a teenage girl with long white hair, grumbled as she walked in with Rogue. "…and Wolverine said it was cool."

"Well…" Jean sighed.

"All right then." Rose grinned. "Look Red, I know our last club meeting got a little bit...destructive…"

"Destructive?" Jean's jaw dropped. "Rose, you and the other members of your little club were throwing stuff at the pictures of your fathers on a dartboard!"

"What's wrong with that?" Rose blinked. "Psyche-Out suggested we start finding constructive ways to channel our anger at our fathers."

"You guys started throwing hatchets and flaming arrows." Scott grumbled.

"Oh, yeah." Raven remembered. "I'm sorry about the wall."

"Hey, I apologized about accidentally hitting Kurt." Rose held up her hands.

"Wait a minute…" Scott remembered. "Aren't there two more members of your little club?"

"Well, Bard's off visiting his girlfriend, and Pietro got hyped up on coffee and he started imitating the movie _Sister Act_." Raven explained.

"Oh, great." Jean moaned. "An insane speedster hyped up on coffee running around thinking he's a nun."

"I think Pietro likes wearing dresses a little _too_ much." Rose snickered.

"Well, later." Rogue waved as the four walked off out of the house. Suddenly there was a revving sound. Scott and Jean saw a Porsche race by the window.

"Hey, where did they get that car?" Scott blinked.

**A secret hideout, Location Unknown**

"Wintergreen, have you seen my Porsche?" Slade blinked, scratching his head.

"No, sir." Wintergreen, Slade's loyal butler, replied.

**On the way to Bayville**

"So, what do we got for music in this thing?" Rogue wondered.

"Let's see…" Rose popped a CD out of the car's player from the driver's seat. She looked at it. "Oh, geez. Barry Manilow. Gag!" Rose made a face as she threw the CD over her shoulder.

"Hey Rose, where did you get the car?" Raven asked. Rose shrugged.

"Meh. I swiped it from Slade when he left it out last time." The white-haired girl started to laugh. The moron doesn't even know to lock it before he went out to cause havoc!"

"I brought my Godsmack CD." Wanda piped up.

"Cool!" Rouge grinned. "Put it on!" Wanda handed the CD to rose, who put it in the player. The song "I Stand Alone" started to play. "Alright! I love this song!"

"Where to first?" Rogue inquired.

"Hey, let's go by the art gallery and see if Joey wants to come." Rose grinned. She was referring to Joseph Wilson, aka Jericho, her brother.

"Okay, he's pretty cool." Raven nodded.

"What on earth?"Wanda started laughing. "Hey, look at that!" Wanda pointed outside. The other girls looked in the direction Wanda pointed, and they saw Duncan Matthews. He was running down the street in a pink dress singing.

"_I feel pretty… Oh so pretty…_" Duncan sang happily. He was making a "j" sign.

"Oh, he must be busy." Rose smirked.

"Huh?" Rogue and Wanda blinked.

"Joey has the power to leap into and take control of other people's bodies." Rose explained. "He always makes some sort of sign so we know which body he's in." Suddenly, they heard sirens. Rose peeked out the window. "Hey, Joey! The cops are coming! You better leap out of there and get scarce!"

"Hey, did you want to come with us on our trip?" Raven offered.

"No, thanks." Joey signed. "I have to finish my paintings up."

"Okay, we're off!" Rose cheered. With that said, the four left in the car.

"Hey, let's stop here and get some drinks." Raven suggested, pointing at a convenience store. "Is anyone thirsty?" The Porsche stopped in front of the store, and the four girls walked in.

"Can I help you?" The clerk asked as the four girls walked up to the counter.

"Yes."Rouge smiled. "I would like two Cokes, a Mountain Dew, and Raven, what kind of drink did you want?"

"Root Beer, please." Raven nodded.

"Okay, and one Root Beer, please." Rouge finished ordering. The bell that rang when it was opened rung, indicating that some new customers had walked in. The four girls turned and saw an unwelcome sight.

"Hey, what are you freaks doing here?" Duncan Matthews sneered as he came in with a couple of his cronies. "Why don't you go back to the freak show?"

"Us, coming from a freak show? That's a pretty funny thing coming from a guy who was parading down the street in a pink dress not too long ago." Rose noted with a smirk as she stepped up to the front of the group. Duncan's paled and he gulped as he recognized the white-haired girl.

"YOU!" Duncan squeaked. "Y-You're back in town?"

"That's right, Dunco." Rose smirked. "And I take it you remember me from last time. Remember, you were beating up on a little buddy of mine and I returned the favor?" Duncan gulped, but then tried to put on a face of bravado.

"Well, I'll get you back for that one day. I can promise you that!" Duncan threatened, but it didn't really carry a lot of weight.

"She won't be alone." Raven stated as she, Wanda, and Rogue walked up. Rose smiled back at herthree friends.

"Thanks, but I can handle them, you guys" Rose smiled.

"We know."Wanda grinned. "But we wanted in on the fun."

"Fine, but I call dibs on Dunco here." Rose nodded, then turned to Duncan. "Oh, and by the way, Duncan…remember what I said when I broke your arm in three places? I said that next time…" Rose smiled sweetly at the football player. "…I wouldn't be as nice."

**Just outside the convenience store, a few minutes later**

"AAAAAAGH!" A beaten and bruised Duncan Matthews screamed as he was thrown through a window. Rose dragged him out into the back of the store, and a round of crashing sounds started.

"Well, that was interesting." Rogue noted as they finished beating up on the jocks.

"Come on." Wanda sighed. "Let's make sure Rose didn't kill Duncan. I may not like him, but I don't want Rose to serve time." The white-haired girl walked into the store.

"What a punk." Rose muttered as she came back in after dusting her hands off.

"Where is he?" Wanda asked in a warning tone, tapping her foot and crossing her arms.

"It's okay, Wanda." Rose reassured. "I didn't kill him. He's in the dumpster with two broken legs and the same arm broken again."

"What a night."Raven sighed, looking at the beaten jocks. "Where to now?"

"Ah have an idea." Rogue smirked evilly.

**Downtown Bayville, some time later**

Were one walking through the streets of Bayville tonight, one could catch the sight of and hear the screams of one Senator Robert Edward Kelly being chased by a floating Raven, who was surrounded by a gigantic black glowing namesake. Meanwhile, in front of his home, our five femme heroes were checking over their supplies, which were in a brown sack.

"Well, let's do it." Wanda looked at a clipboard. "Okay, let's see…toilet paper?"

"Check." Rose held up a roll. Wanda checked it off.

"Silly string?"

"Check." Rogue held up a can.

"Ready, break!"

**Kelly's house, a few minutes later**

"Well, that was fun." Rose smiled as she finished smashing out the windows of Kelly's house with a hammer.

"Well, anything else?"Wanda wondered, using her powers to uproot Kelly's azaleas.

"Ah have one more idea." Rogue grinned.

**The Xavier Institute, a few hours later**

Storm noticed Logan sitting on the couch, watching TV, drinking himself some beer.

"So Logan, did the girls say what they did on their outing?" The weather-manipulator asked the feral Canadian.

"Ro, trust me on this. You do not want to know." The news interrupted the game.

"This is a Channel 8 News Flash! This just in!" The news reporter announced as the screen showed a pale-faced Kelly being carted off by policemen. "Senator Robert Kelly has been committed yet again."

"But, officer! I told you!" Kelly screamed in panic, struggling against the officers. "Some girl with red eyes was chasing me! I'm not drunk! I'm not stoned, and I'm not INSANE!"

"Also, there have been reports of a fight at the local convenience store." The screen showed footage of a screaming and cursing Duncan walking around with a trash can stuck over his head, chest, and arms. "According to witnesses, this young man and his friends tried to pick a fight with four females ages 16 to 18." Logan turned off the TV.

"You think Chuck knows about this?" Logan wondered. Meanwhile, in his office, Professor Xavier was contemplating.

"Why can't those four behave?" The bald telepath groaned as he banged his head on the table.

**_The End_**


End file.
